A bacterial cellulose typically consists of a nanofiber having a width of about 50 nm, and has received attention as a material capable of being utilized in various industrial fields since it has characteristics, such as high mechanical strength and biocompatibility and biodegradability. The bacterial cellulose is typically obtained in the form of a film consisting of a gelled substance (hereinafter, referred to as “gelled film”) on the culture medium surface by subjecting a bacterium, such as an acetic acid bacterium, to stationary culture; however, the gelled film has a problem, such as being poorly applicable as an actual material since it is poor in moldability and miscibility with other substances when applied to materials and high in cost because of being low in production efficiency.
To address such a problem, there is a need for a bacterial cellulose not in the form of a gelled film but dispersible in liquids and therefore excellent in applicability. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a bacterial cellulose obtained by subjecting Acetobacter xylinum subsp. sucrofermentans to aerated and agitated culture, and Non Patent Literature 2 also discloses a bacterial cellulose obtained by subjecting Gluconacetobacter xylinum strain JCM10150 to rotary shaking culture in a culture medium containing carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC).